Why?
by phantom-anime-freak
Summary: Hideki and Chi are suddenly stuck with a strange Persecom sp the worst part is that she's on the run from the government because she's a top secret weapon for the military, oh and she's also a murderer. R&R!
1. be careful what you wish for

Here's my first chobits story, so be nice!

Down in the dark depths of the earth, where high tech security and technology rule, the government and the military work endlessly on the one Persecom to rule them all,

"Here it is ladies and gentlemen!" A middle aged dark haired man with a business suit announced. "What the military has been waiting for." In the middle of the metal clad room filled with scientists, medical professionals, and the brightest in the country were working on a very special project. Behind the many computers and medical equipment was a tube; it was filled with chemically altered water and a girl.

Her violet hair flowed in the water gently, waving down to her waist. Her peachy arms crossed over her developed chest, and were covered in heavy steel up to her hands. Down below the curves and to the legs carried the same bonds but it went past on to her feet. The weight making her bob lightly in the bubbling liquid: tubes, an oxygen mask, and needles connected to wires coursed around her figure. If it weren't for her charcoal cyber ears she would be human.

"This is Operation Zero, or what I call the first combat Persecom!" The man continued smiling evilly. "Thanks to my brilliance the government will have the greatest weapon in the world."

"Mr. Roseboro," A blonde female administration news reporter spoke "Is making a Persecom strictly for combat safe?"

"Completely!" Mr. Roseboro remarked gesturing to the many workers and computers. "We are right now downloading all types of hand to hand, gun, and survival techniques that even the top of our armies couldn't comprehend. Some of it dates all the way back to the feudal years!"

"But can this Persecom also do many of the other tasks the ones before it can do?" A black haired reporter questioned raising his hand.

"Well it's not programmed to do those inadequate tasks, such as answer a phone or log on to the Internet. This computer is for the military! What it can do greatly surpasses all other Persecoms before it!" Mr. Roseboro exclaimed. "It can scan and download information from other Persecoms without having to hook up to it!" All of the reporters looked amazed at his claim. "Yes, wireless downloading! It also has holographic software, first of its kind to be put into a Persecom, so that it can blend in with real humans. Making it a very dangerous weapon for our cause."

"What exactly is this cause?" A brunette woman posed a Persecom wearing a blue business suit standing and waiting to record.

"The cause? Well there's no chance that we won't be forced into a war, so it's better to be safe than sorry I always say." He remarked smugly. "The government itself has helped provided funs for this project and I would like to thank them for the money as well. I will end this press conference by addressing all of the Persecoms in this very room." All of the reporter's Persecoms began their recording procedure. "This will change the way the world will think of Persecoms! Soon they will not only be our computers and servants but they will also be our army, going into action where it's too dangerous for a human. These are merely computers! They are expandable! If all goes well tomorrow in the test run, there will soon be a brigade of Persecoms to make our country safer!" He ended getting a small applause from his audience.

But what no one noticed was the slight change from the dormant Persecom's blank face to a livid one. Later that very night Mr. Roseboro went in to check on his prized development. He smiled looking at the angelic face of perfection he created.

"So how's project X coming along?" He questioned a computer technician working on the schematics of the Persecom.

"Let's see," The young adult replied turning to his own Persecom, "Myakka how are things going with Project X?"

"Temperature levels are normal, Project X is in dormant slumber at this time, downloading procedures are active at full capacity, no viruses are detected at this moment." It listed scanning the software.

"Excellent." Mr. Roseboro grinned happily. "Tomorrow is the day my sweet." He cooed walking up to the Persecom. "You will show the world what your made of then, you shall kill with no mercy." He chuckled to himself. "It's quite amazing isn't it?" He questioned the youth at the computer. "She looks human but she's not. No feelings or pesky emotions to get in the way of a final kill. It can never get tired, it never needs to rest, or eat; the perfect exterminator."

"Myakka!" The young man shouted as his Persecom slammed him against the keyboard. Mr. Roseboro turned around to see the two struggles.

"What in the world?" He asked confused and frightened. "Kant what in the hell is wrong with your Persecom?"

"I don't know!" He answered as Myakka clutched tighter onto his shoulders. "She just went nuts!"

"Why?" Myakka asked gently, her eyes still analyzing data. "Why? Why? Why? Why?"

"Why does she keep doing that?" Mr. Roseboro screamed.

"Why do I?" Myakka asked.

"Why what?" Kant repeated winching under the pressure.

"Why must I kill?" She finished leaning closer to his face. Mr. Roseboro froze, he quickly looked back to Project X, and it was still asleep. But could it be inside Myakka right now? "Why? Why? Why?"

"I, I don't know!" Kant shouted trying to pull her hands off. "Myakka stop please!"

"Why do I know how to kill?" She repeated, "Must I kill for pleasure or for something more?"

"Myakka I didn't program you to kill!" Kant screamed. Mr. Roseboro could have stopped this because he knew it was his creation doing it. He didn't, he wanted to see what his work could do.

"Then why do I know how?" She questioned cocking her head to the side. "Must I shed blood for something? Must I? Because something in my head says that I have to." She picked him up by his neck, both of her hands squeezing each side. Kant gasped for breath gripping her hands. "I don't want to."

"You…you don't…have too…" Kant told between breaths.

"But I must!" Myakka bellowed snapping his neck and tossing him to the ground like a rag doll. She looked for the other man in the room but he was gone.

"Project X!" Mr. Roseboro called holding a remote in hand. "I can easily shut you down right now if you don't do what I say!" He looked down to the dead man his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "I can see your program need some adjusting."

"Did you want me to kill?" Myakka requested walking towards him but stopped when he held the remote out. "Why did I know how to take that man's life?" She looked to the dead body. "Why?"

"Because that's what you're born to do." Mr. Roseboro told. "I made you to do nothing more than to kill those in my way. Ha, those fools at the government thought it was for them but no. I will use you to assert myself to the top!

I've been stepped no far too long! People said I was insane to create a Persecom strictly for assassination! But they will know fear once I set you loose tomorrow! If things go wrong I can easily claim that you went renegade and terminate you. I backed up your software to make many more but this time they will be better than the last!" He laughed insanely.

"The best part is, that you can't do a thing to stop me! No one can! You're programmed to obey me and only me!"

"I, I." Myakka stammered. "I…"

"Can't speak? Can't think? Can't be anything more than my puppet?" Mr. Roseboro cackled.

"I, I am a chobit." Myakka finished making Mr. Roseboro seize his laughter.

"What? The legendary Persecom that can think for themselves?" He yelled. "Impossible!" Myakka charged for him screaming,

"Chobit! Chobit! Chobit!" Mr. Roseboro couldn't take it; he smashed the button frying all of Project X's circuits. Myakka fell forward sliding against the cold metal flooring. Mr. Roseboro sighed in relief.

"At least I can work on it again and make sure that this will not happen again." He remarked kicking Myakka over. His smug smirk came back as he turned to the tube where the psychotic chobit resided. Instead of it being limp and steaming from burning hardware it's eyes were open. Dark limpid hoary pools staring into his toffee ones, he backed up in fear as it kept staring coldly at him. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Suddenly all of the lights and computers rebooted after Myakka's episode. Mr. Roseboro looked into the giant screen as letters began to appear. It spelled, C-H-O-B-I-T over and over. He snatched a chair and slammed it into the screen making everything grown dark once more. But not the Persecom's tube prison, it illuminated the room with an eerie bluish glow.

"Stop this madness!" He screamed rushing over and picking up an ax from the emergency kit. "I command you!" It did not move, only stared at him. He screamed hitting the glass tubing with the ax, cracking it and making the liquid spill out, the forced knocking all of the glass away. He was about to kill his conception but stopped he touched her velvety soft skin; his fingertips tingled at the touch.

Her body was wet and her hair draped over her liked a plum blanket. He placed both of his hand on her breasts; they were soft and firm like a real woman. "I made a goddess." He whispered looking into her silver eyes. The way she imprisoned right now made her look docile, like even a fly was a friend to her. He slowly removed her oxygen mask, a newfound love forming in his heart.

"I love you." He murmured gently to her. He leaned forward embracing her in a passionate kiss. He opened his mouth to let in entry and she accepted. That's when she took a piece of glass she obtained when her tube was broken and shoved it down his throat with her tongue. He fell back choking on the object, as it was lead into his windpipe. He hacked up blood before falling onto his face, blood seeping from his mouth.

"Can I love if I kill?" She questioned herself sadly.

Hideki was walking on his way to school when he looked over to an electronics store to see the top news story.

"This is a news bulletin! A renegade Persecom has escaped from a highly classified government location! It has already killed two people and a Persecom! One of the people being Mr. Yon Roseboro, the director of the project and creator of the Persecom! Police are asking citizens to be extremely careful for the next week until this Persecom is taken into custody and terminated!" The woman reported.

"A Persecom can kill?" Hideki repeated growing pale. "What about Chi? What if this psycho gets a hold of her and kills her! Or worse what if I get killed?" People stared at him strangely as he once again was thinking out loud. He turned bright red and rushed off to school totally humiliated.

"Yea I heard about that story." Shinbo sighed to Hideki who questioned him about it. "I heard rumors on the internet that it was created by Mr. Yon Roseboro as a combat machine. It was made strictly for military use."

"They made a Persecom so it can kill?" Hideki asked astonished. Shinbo nodded.

"I also heard that they downloaded every way to kill a man into it, then I just went nuts killing everyone in sight."

"Could you two please pay attention?" Takako Shimizu ordered annoyed.

"Yes Miss Shimizu!" Hideki blurted.

In a dark alleyway a young girl wondered, her silver eyes solemn and her violet hair dancing in the cool breeze.

I know, but i had to introduce her now because her struggles greatly involve Chi and Hideki later on. R&R! PLEASE!


	2. Hideki's odd roommate

Here is my next chappy!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

An average Persecom was walking home from its daily chores. Bags of groceries in each of her tanned hands, her short auburn hair bounced gently off her white cyber ears. Her attire was a pink and white candy striped uniform, she was a robot for the local hospital from what it seemed. She abruptly stopped when coming into a dark alleyway; her bright chocolate eyes grew dark new information being downloaded into her brain.

As if a bullet went through her heart she fell to the cold pavement smoke steaming from her body. Out from grimy trashcans came a lone naked Persecom, her violet hair dragging on the grime as she crawled her way to the fried robot's body. Like a shadow in one swift move she tackled the body for reasons of her own.

"Would Hideki like cookies?" Chi questioned Sumomo, who was given to her so she wouldn't get lost on her way home.

"Hideki will love them!" Sumomo cheered. "Take a turn to your right! Left foot! Right foot! Left foot! Right whoa!" She screamed as Chi came to a halt. "Warning!" She sniped getting her footing back on Chi's shoulder. In front of Chi was another Persecom, it wore a candy striper uniform, had long plum locks, and sad silver eyes. "Excuse me but you are in our way! Please move!" Chi and the strange Persecom continued to stare at each other.

"Chi?" Chi cocked her head to the side confused.

"They are after me." She told gravely. "I don't want to go."

"Who?" Chi asked concerned. The robotic girl pointed at the televisions that everyone was glued to. Chi turned to take a look as the news reports continued piling in.

"This is a news bulletin! A renegade Persecom has escaped from a highly classified government location! It has already killed two people and a Persecom! One of the people being Mr. Yon Roseboro, the director of the project and creator of the Persecom! Police are asking citizens to be extremely careful for the next week until this Persecom is taken into custody and terminated!" The report repeated. Many citizens took heed to the danger and sped off with their Persecoms.

"How can the government create a Persecom to kill?" Middle-aged man sighed crossing his large arms over his chest.

"They should find that monster and kill it!" A mother with two Persecom children shrieked.

"Yon Roseboro was a fool to make such a beast." Another man agreed.

"You?" Chi pointed in question to the Persecom. She nodded looking to the ground. Unfortunately Sumomo wasn't as calm,

"Warning! Caution! Psycho Persecom killer one foot away! Warning!" She screamed waving her white and red flags in the air. Every body watching the news turned around to see what the commotion was about. "Renegade Persecom in dangerous range warning!"

"Is that the Persecom they are talking about?" A woman asked stunned.

"It looks like one from the hospital." A man responded.

"Of course you idiot! It probably killed it and stole it's clothes!" Another man remarked. "We have to call the police! The army! Anyone!" The solemn Persecom looked to everyone bowing and replying,

"My name is Cesium I am a Persecom at the local hospital, location twenty miles northeast. I am programmed to treat fractures and have every known disease in my database. I belong to Doctor Hitachi Kyushu age thirty-one a PhD in surgery and psychology. I was on my way to retrieve his lunch since he was busy in a heart bypass operation." She informed politely.

"With all that information she can't be the one the T.V was walking about." A man joked. "Though she is pretty darn cute in that uniform."

"I say the other two are much cuter." A woman argued. While the two feuded about which Persecom was cuter the rest left including the three said Persecoms.

"Did Cesium lie about whom she be?" Chi asked the girl next to her.

"I did." She answered. "I am not foolish enough to give myself away that easily."

"You did kill that Persecom!" Sumomo yelled. "How else would you know that kind of data?"

"It is true I killed the Persecom." She confessed. "I know no other way."

"Is that how Cesium is programmed?" Chi asked again.

"Please Chi stop calling that. I wish not to take on the name of the ones I've murdered for my own sake." She pleaded.

"What should Chi call you?"

"Call me Shinpi." Shinpi told.

Hideki was very panicky after seeing the report about the killer Persecom and knowing that his was out there in the line of fire.

"Welcome home!" Hideki cheered as Chi jumped into her arms losing the cookies she brought. The two watched the box fly in the air and land in the hands of Shinpi. "Uh…Chi is this a friend?"

"Hideki this is Shinpi. Shinpi needs a home." Chi explained letting go, Shinpi made sure to drop Sumomo off so that she wouldn't cause a problem.

"She looks like a Persecom at the hospital." Hideki remarked rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think we have enough room."

"I understand if you do not want me in your home." Shinpi looked down at the ground.

"No! No!" Hideki corrected. "Having another Persecom would be fantastic! But the money to have you…"

"If you want me to pay my wage for staying I will gladly do so." Shinpi offered.

"Wow, who programmed you?" Hideki asked jokingly seeing a Persecom that can give a normal human conversation.

"I programmed myself." Shinpi answered smoothly. Hideki stopped laughing as his jaw hit the floor.

"What?" He shouted in shock nearly shaking the whole building. "That's impossible!"

"There are many things about me that are impossible but I still can do them." Shinpi added with a smirk. That gave Hideki the wrong idea as he grabbed his groin in an effort to stifle it. "Don't worry Hideki I won't do that." She perked an eyebrow. He laughed sweat dropping.

_Could this be another chobit? Maybe she's more advanced than Chi is. _He thought while regaining his posture. A sudden knock came at the door,

"Hey Hideki are you in there?" Shinbo asked while banging on the door. "You want to take a bath?"

"In a minute!" Hideki called while still trying to figure Shinpi out. "Shinpi tell me are you a chobit?"

"Of course." She retorted, making Hideki fall over; Chi followed.

"Ugh!" He sighed while hitting the wooden flooring.

"Chi!" Chi sighed doing the same.

"This day just keeps getting worse." Hideki sighed a sweat drop going down his head.

"Hey Hideki!" Shinbo greeted to see his friend on the floor. "Something up?"

"Hello!" Shinpi waved smiling. "My name is Shinpi and I am Mister Hideki's new Persecom!"

"Hey I didn't know you got another one!" Shinbo stated slapping him on the back as he got back up. "But why is she in a Candy Striper uniform?"

"Uh…" Hideki stammered.

"I picked this up while joining up with Chi when she returned from work, it was in a costume shop and I thought it was most adorable!" Shinpi beamed, but it only made Shinbo more worried.

"What kind of programming does Shinpi have?" Shinbo questioned quietly.

"I have no clue." Hideki answered.

"What? You got a new Persecom and you don't know what's inside it?" Shinbo yelled shocked.

"To tell you the truth Chi brought her in and said she needed a place to stay." Hideki notified. "She told me she was a chobit."

"A Chobit!" Shinbo cried. "Finding two chobits? Man Hideki your one lucky man!"

"Yea sure." Hideki sighed slumping over. "The thing is I think she's more advanced than Chi."

"We can check her hard drive and see what's inside." Shinbo suggested with Hideki agreeing. They sat Shinpi in front of the television Shinbo opening one of her ears and taking the plug in out hooking it up to the T.V. Shinpi's eyes grew dark as her programming and data appeared on the screen. On the screen it listed as followed,

-Myakka data-

-Cesium data-

-Chi data-

-Sumomo data-

-Level A classified programming-

-Level B classified programming-

-Level C classified programming-

The two looked the list over and over but it didn't make since. Shinpi claimed to be a chobit but she clearly had downloaded information and programming.

"This doesn't make any since!" Hideki screamed falling over. "Why does she have Chi's data and Sumomo's?"

"Chi!" Chi screamed copping.

"You might want to take her to Minoru." Shinbo advised. "There's something about her that doesn't make since." He added taking the plug out letting it retract back into her ear closing it. "I've never heard of classified programming and that data was really unnerving, perhaps it has a way to take downloaded information from other Persecoms wireless."

"Then why does she have a wire to hook up?" Hideki posed. Shinbo shrugged, that was it he was taking the strange Shinpi to Minoru pronto!

There you go! Next chapter coming soon! R&R!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. Is real? Real?

I'm hoping i'll get more of a response this time around. Sry for not updating sooner for anyone who cares.

Disclamer: Don't own chobits, do take rights to the plot and Shinpi

Enjoy

Hideki, Chi, and Shinpi waited outside Minoru's mansion patiently waiting for the young persocom programmer to answer the door.

_'I've got to find out more about Shinpi'_ Hideki thought while rubbing his chin, '_could she possibly be the renegade persocom Shinbo was talking about?' _The two large doors opened to reveal the scantly clad persecom maids Minoru had. Hideki's eye twitched completely forgetting about how Minoru dressed his persocoms.

"Chi?" Chi pondered looking at Hideki's strange face.

"Hideki what brings you to my home?" Minoru posed walking down his staircase with Yuzuki beside him. His gaze shifted to Shinpi, "Ah I see you've got a new persocom, congratulations."

"Uh thanks Minoru," Hideki laughed rubbing the back of his head, "but Chi found Shinpi and there's something really odd about her. You see she claims to be a chobit but clearly has data and programming. What's really weird out of all of it is that somehow she can get the data of other persocoms by just looking at them." He explained as Minoru walked passed him to stand in front of the mysterious Shinpi.

"So Shinpi you claim to be a chobit?" Minoru repeated looking over her.

"I rule my own destiny." She responded not bothering to look at him. Minoru gave her a puzzled look signaling his persocom maids to come over. They seated themselves on a nearby couch,

"Are you planning to do the same thing like what you did with Chi?" Hideki inquired looking at Minoru take out a laptop.

"Something like that, I just want to see the data you were talking about without exposing my persocoms to Shinpi. If she is what she says she is than I don't want to take any chances." He informed taking a wire from Shinpi's right cyber ear. He plugged it into his computer as it began to load up. "Hideki is this what you were talking about?" He asked pointing to the computer screen,

"Yes that's it!" Hideki cried pointing to the screen that listed,

Myakka data-

Cesium data-

Chi data-

Sumomo data-

Yuzuki data-

Maid #1 data-

Maid #2 data-

Maid #3 data-

Maid #4 data-

Level A classified programming

Level B classified programming

Level C classified programming

"Wait now she has Yuzuki's data and your maids." He added "and see can you hack and find out what the programming is all about?"

"I can try but this is really odd Hideki." Minoru mused leaning back in his seat. He looked at the dark glazed eyes of Shinpi as her data continued to be downloaded. "She claims to be a chobit but has programming, it's just what Shinpi's purpose is the question."

"Hey uh Minoru I heard that there's a killer persocom running around do you think uh um Shinpi could be it?" Hideki piped a little nervous.

"Ah yes I do remember Yuzuki talking about a story on the Internet right now, it could explain a lot of things but a persocom so sweet and innocent as Shinpi. Quite unbelievable."

'_Great I knew there had to be something wrong with Shinpi, she's a murdering psycho persocom that can easily turn me into Swiss cheese. How can I believe a word she says, how do I know that its not some sort of government cover up? How can I not know that she really hacked into Chi and made her say everything? _

"How do I know that Shinpi really isn't brainwashing Chi right now!" Hideki wailed out without thinking again.

"What?" Minoru gaped looking at Hideki as he was standing up with his hands in the air.

"Nothing." He muttered sitting back down, "I really need to stop doing that."

"Well if I can hack into Shinpi's classified programming that could explain everything. From what I've heard Mr. Yon Roseboro downloaded every tactical and marital arts move into his persocom making it the ultimate in military stealth and combat. The government wanted a persocom into the army so they can cut back on losing soldiers. In retrospect their theory was correct using persocoms in wars would be sufficient, they don't eat, rarely sleep only if wanted or needed, and run on batteries. Plus persocoms have no emotions so they could kill without feeling remorse."

"That really horrible," Hideki sighed, "I mean persocoms are made to make our lives easier and sometimes to have a companion, but not for war. Not for killing, what has our world come to, to really create a persocom that's only purpose in life is to shed the blood of others. That's completely taking advantage of the technology, and if Shinpi is a chobit than she does have emotions so killing humans will drive her mad inside!" Hideki yelled his views on Shinpi changing with the new knowledge gained.

Minoru's eyes beamed as he was about to get into the classified programming but all the sudden his computer began to smoke then came a loud pop causing his screen to go black. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No," Minoru told plainly to shocked to acknowledge Hideki's technology limited mind. "I was about to get into the programming when it just crashed."

"Maybe you should use a persocom." Hideki suggested, while they were talking Shinpi retracted her wire back into her ear her eyes going back into their normal solemn silver.

"Chi?" Chi turned her head to the side as Shinpi sighed, "Shinpi did it on purpose." She whispered to the persocom.

"I cannot let my programming be hacked, that is a level one emergency." Shinpi barked subconsciously, both Hideki and Minoru heard it.

"Level one emergency?" Hideki repeated bewildered.

"Top quality security working, so strong that not even the persocom can break it." Minoru piped getting up. "That kind of security is only found in government issued persocoms." Hideki screamed falling backwards with Chi following.

"What! Then that proves that Shinpi is that persocom!" He yelled from the floor.

"All it proves is that she truly does work for the hospital." Minoru corrected pointing to the uniform "Hospital persocoms have that type of security for hospital patient records, all it usually does is shut down the persocom or computer the person is using. Guess Shinpi is a powerful model."

"So she's a hospital persocom." Hideki quipped getting up, getting a nod from Minoru. "Then why does she say she's a chobit?"

"My guess is that someone did hack into her and disrupt her processing, making her delusional. If you leave her here I can have her running by tomorrow." He offered,

"Oh wow thanks, but it belongs to the hospital. Oh I can pick her up and take her their first thing in the morning before school!" Hideki announced happily taking his leave with Chi following. "Thanks a lot Minoru!"

"No problem." Minoru waved as Hideki left. As the two doors shut Chi waited outside them staring,

"Chi what are you doing?" Hideki posed chuckling.

"Shinpi, Chi is waiting for Shinpi." Chi told innocently that made Hideki laugh even more.

"Chi you need to wait till tomorrow, Shinpi is sick and Minoru is going to make her better." He told taking her arm, Chi was still thinking about what Shinpi said about not wanting to go back. But Hideki said to wait till morning and that's what she was going to do.

Meanwhile Yuzuki was taking Shinpi to a guest room where she could stay.

"Here is where you'll stay Shinpi, Minoru will began repairs later this evening." She informed closing the door behind her. Shinpi breathed out deeply, not letting them know was a relief to her.

"These people are too kind to know who I truly am." She whispered sitting down on the bed. "I do not wish to kill any more. I do not wish to kill only for pleasure, or must I kill for my own survival?" She questioned walking to a closet in order to find some clothing to get rid of the ones she took from the persocom she killed earlier that day. A sweat drop went down her head as all of the clothing was of skimpy maids outfits. "Minoru's mind is quite odd for a child." A light knock came at the door as Yuzuki let herself in with a bundle of clothing.

"I thought you would like some clothes to wear." She smiled handing her the bundle. "If there's anything else you need please ask." She bowed exiting.

"I want to know if death is my fate." Shinpi softly voiced.

"Hello Hideki." Hibiya greeted, "hello Chi."

"Hello Miss Hibiya." Hideki waved exhausted,

"Is something wrong?" The landlord queried as he stepped onto the steps.

"Oh I just got back from Minoru," He began but was interrupted by her

"Yes Shinbo told me of the sweet persocom Chi and Sumomo brought home. Sumomo kept ranting about her being a danger but we thought nothing of it, anyway I found some extra clothes for her if your thinking of keep her."

"Well I think she belongs to the hospital, she just got hacked into." Hideki admitted, "Though having another one would be nice." _'But the cost would be brutal.'_ He added in his thoughts.

"That's too bad, I would have loved to meet her." Hibiya sighed continuing to her sweeping as Hideki went inside.

"Welcome home!" Chi welcomed turning to Hideki wrapping her arms around him sending them both to the ground.

"Chi you do that when I leave and your still here." He corrected as she got off of him.

"Hey Hideki want to take a bath?" Shinbo posed smirking; a sweat drop went down Hideki's head as he smiled awkwardly.

In the interim Minoru had just called Shinpi into his main office so that he could perform the repairs. As she walked in accompanied by his maids Shinpi was dressed in a short flowing black dress with black sleeves that wrapped around her shoulders and ended at her palms and black high heel shoes; she fixed her hair into two braids beside her face and put the rest up in two buns and a long braid.

"You look very beautiful Shinpi." Minoru complemented, and he wasn't kidding she looked absolutely wonderful even rivaled his maids. "Now please come over here so that I may take maintenance check."

"Minoru sir I thank you for the clothing, I could not stand being in those clothes any longer but I will not let myself be exposed. For your sake I wish that my truth be kept secret from prying eyes." Shinpi explained simply. Minoru was impressed, the fact that Shinpi expressed herself so freely something a normal persocom could do. Only a chobit could do it. She gave a deep bow turning to take her leave, "I thank you for your hospitality, please if you ever find my identity don't let it soil our moment." She finished walking away.

"You mean about you being Yon Roseboro's creation for the military?" Minoru stated resting his chin on his hands while having his elbows propped. Shinpi stopped dead in her tracks, she wasn't careful enough or maybe she wanted to get caught. "After Hideki left I knew you were the one the news was talking about. I went over it with some of my comrades over the Internet and they all agree that a hospital persocom wouldn't have the type of data you have."

"I knew I wasn't careful enough." She grinned turning around.

"You claim to be a chobit but you have programming and data, this is very intriguing since chobits are able to think freely." Minoru explained looking into her eyes.

"Yes but I was incomplete, they never put in an OS." Shinpi blinked softly her lips parting playfully. Minoru's mouth hung open in shock, was Shinpi for real?

Yes another chapter done! READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
